jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam was always known to push the envelope, but now something had just gone completely wrong. Nobody liked Sam — he was the nerd. He always sat in the corner of the classroom, studying and studying. He got bullied a good amount of times, and was always being pushed around and stepped on. The worst part was that he was my friend. I was on fairly higher ranks than Sam, but being friends with an absolute geek would come in costly. I would sometimes be bullied, too, and I wished I was friends with somebody else — but the only reason I was his friend was because I felt bad for the poor lad. Well, everyone did. Whenever he walked around the school corridor, kids would laugh and point, insulting him and saying things like “Hey everybody look, it’s Sommy!” and everyone would laugh. I would try to hide my giggles, but it was impossible, Sam was just so pathetic and tiny. I could easily push him into the dirt. Of course, I grew up knowing Sam would probably work as a retail clerk or something, but his good education and file of knowledge had suggested different. I, myself was very smart, but what made Sam bullied was mostly his appearance. He would wear a pin-striped button T’shirt, along with clacker trousers and really big and circular glasses, which made his eyes look bigger than they really were. Usually, he had to replace his glasses, because nearly everyday he’d be tripped (by some kid) or punched in the face, and of course damaging his glasses. Sam never really cared about what people thought though, and so did our history teacher. When Sam would sit quietly in the corner, studying, kids would most likely call him a “dumb ox,” but then our teacher would say, “You call him a dumb ox now, but he could revolutionize modern science.” I knew she was probably right, but that didn’t make the insults die down. As years passed, Sam’s insults would get ruder and more harsh — and one new kid began using some words that would send him to the principle’s office if he got caught using them. During lunch, I felt really bad for Sam. The cafeteria prices were raised through the roof — and we couldn’t bring our own lunch. Plus, Sam always forgot to bring his money. But the adults who served the food at the cafeteria had sympathy for Sam, and would give him lunch for free. Well, only because THEY felt sorry for him. Of course, some kid would trip him or push his face into the mashed potatoes, so he’d be extra hungry when we left. Whenever Sam sat somewhere, all the girls would move to the opposite side. I even once heard one of them say, “Scrawny little guy, his life’s probably a living nightmare!” I had actually told the principle about this. One night, me and Sam were walking from school, and then I spotted something shiny in the forest. There was actually a huge forest realm right beside our school, so afterwards or in recess we would go there and have our “Epic Adventures.” Sam was reluctant, but said “alright” and we went in. It was very dark and shady — there were no nature trails, nothing. Then, as soon as the shiny object got closer into sight, I immediately realized it was a knife. “Why would a knife be there?” Sam said as he inched over to it. “I don’t know!” I grabbed it — and then another hand grabbed it… not Sam’s…. but a figure that almost like that of a clown. It had black tangled hair… a long bloody smile… but worst of all those eyes… they beamed into my soul. I stumbled back, staring at the man….. and then he lunged at me, stabbing me ‘til blood was running down on the ground. “... Sam… helpp…” But he just ran away, screaming. The fourth time he stabbed me, I was knocked out cold. Then I befriended Sam.